820
Subadult Male Year First Identified: 2017 as an independent subadult Offspring Of: Unknown at this time Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetics study samplings obtained by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2017. We are awaiting 2018 and 2019 season darting information from Ranger Michael Saxton / KNP&P staff. 'Identification:' McKate commented on 820's early season blonde coat. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2017:' Subadult Male, 1st Year Classified, July Only Bear 820 was initially identified, assigned his bear monitoring number , and classified as a subadult in 2017. He was only observed during official July bear monitoring sessions. 820 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 01.JPG|820 July 2017 NPS photo 820 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 02.JPG|820 July 2017 NPS photo 820 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 03.JPG|820 July 2017 NPS photo 820 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 04.JPG|820 July 2017 NPS photo 820 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 05.JPG|820 July 2017 NPS photo 820 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 06.JPG|820 July 2017 NPS photo 820 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 07.JPG|820 July 2017 NPS photo 820 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 08.JPG|820 July 2017 NPS photo '2018:' Subadult Male, Seen in Both July & Fall 2018 820 was not included in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book . 'Fall 2018:' On August 8 2019, this Fall 2018 photo of subadult 820 by T. Carmack was shared in the chat via Katmi Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak. 820 (no mother listed) Fall 2018 NPS photo T. Carmack.jpg|820 Fall 2018 NPS photo T. Carmack via Ranger Naomi Boak 8/8/2019 'September 2018:' 2018.09.24: Is this video by mckate 720? or 820? playing with 812 in the foreground? 2018.09.27: Is this video by Lani H 720? or 820?: 'October 2018:' 2018.10.06: Is this video by Lani H 720? or 820?: Is this 720? or 820? staying out of the fray and looking for lost fish in this video by mckate?: 2018.10.07: Is this video by Lani H 720? or 820?: Is this video by Lani H 720? or 820?: 2018.10.08: Is this video by Lani H 719 (ID of 719 is firm) with 720? or 820?: Xander-Sage created this gif of 720? or 820? with 719: 820 GIF 2018.10.08 720 or 820 w 719 XANDER-SAGE POSTED 2019.05.08.gif|820? or 720? with 719 October 8, 2018 gif created by Xander-Sage Is this video by Lani H 503 Cubadult (ID of 503 is firm) with 720? or 820? 2018.10.09: Is this video by Lani H 720 or 820? 2018.10.10: Is this video by Lani H 720 or 820? 2018.10.16: Is this video by Lani H 720 or 820? 2018.10.17: Is this video by Lani H 720 or 820? 2018.10.19: 719 (ID of 719 firm) spies 720? or 820? video by mckate.: 2018.10.20: 804 and subadult have words video by Lani H. Now, the questions about this video... 1) Is this the real 804 or is it really 806? There is confusion as to if 804 is the real "Little Lip Fisher" or is 806 the:real "Little Lip Fisher"? 2) Is the other subadult 720 or 820? '2019:' Subadult 'June 2019:' Week of 2019.06.20: 820 snapshot by deelynnd (p 01/04/2020 10:05 ).: 820 PIC 2019.06.xx WEEK OF 2019.06.20 DEELYNND POSTED 2020.01.04 10.05.jpg|820 during the week of June 20, 2019 snapshot by deelynnd 820 PIC 2019.06.xx WEEK OF 2019.06.20 DEELYNND POSTED 2020.01.04 10.05 w COMMENTS 01.JPG 820 PIC 2019.06.xx WEEK OF 2019.06.20 DEELYNND POSTED 2020.01.04 10.05 w COMMENTS 02.JPG 820 PIC 2019.06.xx WEEK OF 2019.06.20 DEELYNND POSTED 2020.01.04 10.05 w COMMENTS 03.JPG 2019.06.21: 820 snapshot by Mazey (p 01/04/2020 11:00 ).: 820 PIC 2019.06.21 MAZEY POSTED 2020.01.04 11.00.png|820 on June 21, 2019 snapshot by Mazey 'September 2019:' 2019.09.24: 820 video by mckate. Here's a better look at 820 in the sunshine.: 'October 2019:' 2019.10.??: GreenRiver captured this snapshot of 480 Otis (left) with 820 (right) (p 01/26/2020 07:47 ).: 820 PIC 2019.10.xx 480 LEFT w 820 RIGHT GREENRIVER POSTED 2020.01.26 07.47.jpg|820 (right) with 480 Otis (left) snapshot by GreenRiver '2020:' For future use 'Known Courting & Mating:' There is no known courting and mating information on 820 as of the 2018 season. 'Known Relatives:' Add here 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2017:' None Known There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 820 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2017. 2017 was the 1st year 820 was classified and identified so prior year samples were not obtained for this bear either. We are awaiting darting information from Ranger Michael Saxton / KNP&P staff for 2018 and 2019. Category:Bear Book